legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Sword of Kings Special - KK Murder Case/@comment-24758512-20181029222310
Hello everyone, it's time for my commentary! First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long! This time only me and Subjugator worked in this episode since the rest are busy with their own lives, however, we still got ideas of CIS in the other groups and websites! Honestly, it took so long because we have more and more ideas coming. And this cause old works we were working before to be put on a hiatus while we conclude the rest of the new stories. KK Murder Case for example, was put in the first place in our list while Judgment Day and Kiss of Death are on the hold section, waiting to be completed. Both of the episodes are MASSIVE and after the end of CM Sub Arc, the CIS will stop making such long episodes. We plan to make episodes 2x bigger than the Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine episodes. To make an example, we do episodes 10x bigger than RotBH episodes which is a good thing but to at the same as we take too long to release an episode. Well, what made us do this episode? Well, it's Halloween again. And due to our lack of speed in making episodes, we can only make one special episode per year considering we have other projects to do. If we worked like before, we would be able to at least do 2 specials per year, a Halloween and maybe a Christmas too. In 2019, we will be able to do 2 holiday specials thanks to our reduction of episodes' size. Another for why we made this episode is because we wanted to expand SoK episodes to other characters related to secondary characters, as well as to explain more about what is happening on the other side of the world (EUA) while the first season of Saga AA focused in Japan. Also, we wanted to show you all how Kyouko's story started as well as the beginning of Jack the Ripper of 21st Century's case started, so in a sense it makes this episode a prequel of LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: "From Hell" Letter. In addition, we explain the former nemesis of Kyouko and her new, who is her former friend, Nami Feuer, who turned to the dark side after being betrayed by the nation she swore to protect. Nami is alive in the current years but she is working inside of the KnightWalkers' agencies in Paris. At this point, Nami is already stronger and colder than before. You can expect to see her as a villain in the following episodes! Why we added Nami? Because we wanted to make a counterpart for Kyouko who is the detective of the light. We also introduce a two new villains to the story of Meta Side! We introduce you Sonya Phoenix and Jeanne, who are two female agents of the Fallen's Essence working inside of the United States' government while Eckidina KnightWalker and Nami work inside of KnightWalker side! Now! Kyouko won two new arch-enemies she will have to deal with! Not to mention, we also added more of how corrupt is the GDP, which is supposed to be the "heroes" of the world while the KnightWalkers are the "evil". But there are no heroes or villains, only justice. And the one who will win is the justice. We also aborded the matter of justice in this episode while in previous episode we talked about morality, religion, politics, depression, human qualities and so go on. This story talks about all contraversial issues, including racism and sexuality. In this episode, we showed that justice is not the law itself but what people consider it to be. In K's case, she obeys her own justice as she believes that human's senses of justice are the only one righteous. In Nami's future arcs, justice will be the center of all! So this is it, everyone! Thanks for reading this episode and my message! And sorry we took so long to release this episode! THANKS TO YOU ALL!